Il suffisait de trois mots, trois petits mots
by SexyxDray
Summary: Imaginez que les Dursley n'aient pas voulu de Harry, qu'il ai eu un destin tout autre que celui qu'on connait. Imaginez-le ami avec les Serpentards, haïssant les Gryffondors. Imaginez-le corrompu par un vil serpent. Imaginez...
1. Prologue

**Il suffisait de trois mots, trois petits mots...**

Bon, cette fois c'est une fiction avec tout plein de chapitres, et non pas un OS ^^

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et mon petit Jared ^^

Pairing : HP/OC d'abord puis HP/DM (normalement, mais je verrais comment vont se dérouler les choses xD)

Rating : Celle-ci est en rating M pour ce qui va venir, mais les premiers chapitres sont plutôt en T.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira n___n Je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants x) Bref je me tais, place à l'histoire *part se cacher le temps que les lectrices lisent*

XxxX

Imaginez que les Dursley n'aient pas voulu de Harry, qu'il ai eu un destin tout autre que celui qu'on connait. Imaginez-le ami avec les Serpentards, haïssant les Gryffondors. Imaginez-le corrompu par un vil serpent. Imaginez...

**Prologue**

Harry Potter était un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans et il faut le dire, assez étrange par rapport à ses camarades de l'orphelinat. Car oui, Harry était à l'orphelinat, cet endroit sale, lugubre, sombre et qui semblait inanimé -oui, semblait, car il ne l'était pas du tout vu de l'intérieur, au contraire- depuis bientôt six ans. Au départ, il avait eu comme tout le monde un père et une mère débordants d'amour pour lui, leur enfant unique. Mais un soir, le célèbre Mage Noir Voldemort qui faisait régner la terreur avait tué les parents de Harry, mais n'en était pas arrivé avec ce dernier. Le Survivant n'en savait rien, il ne savait rien de ses parents, de leur mort, ni de ce qu'il était.

Il fut ensuite recueilli par son oncle et sa tante, d'affreux personnages soit dit en passant, ayant eux aussi un fils Dudley. Mais bientôt, la seule famille qu'il restait à Harry l'a rejeté et placé dans cet endroit malfamé. Bien sûr, le petit garçon s'en fichait complètement, étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas les Dursley non plus.

« Harry viens manger ! » beugla la voix d'une femme assez bourrue.

Un grognement s'éleva de sa gorge et il descendit de son lit pour dévaler les quatre étages qui menaient à l'immense salle à manger miteuse de l'orphelinat. Il vit qu'il fut le dernier à s'installer à table, apparemment il n'avait pas entendu la cloche du repas, mais avait distinctement bien entendu la voix de Mrs Acerbat. Le vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce énervait cette dernière de plus en plus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leur demanda le silence qui se fit aussitôt. Une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans amena alors le repas du soir et servit chacune des personnes présentes, avant de repartir en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Harry et son ami Jared, qui n'osaient plus ouvrir la bouche, de même que les autres enfants.

En fait, Harry se dit que la vie chez les Dursley et aurait peut-être été la même finalement, à quelques choses près, comme le fait d'être au moins une cinquantaine ici, et non pas quatre.

Une fois le repas fini, Jared et Harry remontèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Jared Neader était tout comme son ami, un gringalet, mais lui blond les yeux bleus. S'il n'avait pas ces habits trop courts et larges, il serait d'un charme inouï. Il avait souvent l'habitude rire, remontant souvent le moral des personnes qui l'entouraient, rien que par son sourire tantôt timide, tantôt aguicheur. Il était aussi très sûre de lui, il savait qu'il plaisait.

Le brun reprit sa place sur son lit à côté de la fenêtre et observa les étoiles qui scintillaient haut dans le ciel, d'un air rêveur. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, le souvenir d'une gigantesque moto volante lui revenait en mémoire. Mais comme on le lui avait assez dit, les motos ne volent pas et ne voleront jamais.

« Dis, Jared... », commença Harry.

« Mmm... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » lui demanda l'interpellé.

« Tu crois qu'un jour... Qu'un jour, quelqu'un viendra pour nous emmener loin d'ici ? »

« J'en suis certain ! Et même, je te promets qu'on vivra ensemble avec ces gens biens. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Aussi sûr que toi et moi nous sommes amis. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard plein d'amitié profonde. Ils se mirent ensuite en pyjama et allèrent se coucher. Les deux garçons étaient déjà très intelligents pour leur âge, mais seul Harry était resté naïf. Il se souvint que lorsqu'il est arrivé, personne ne voulait lui adresser la parole pour il ne sait quelle raison. Puis, au bout d'une semaine, Jared l'ayant bien étudié était devenu son ami et depuis, ils étaient tout les deux inséparables, comme les deux doigts de la main. Sans vraiment en être certain, Harry sentait que le lendemain serait un jour exceptionnel. Et il s'endormit sur cette pensée, rejoignant le blond dans les bras de Morphée.

XxxX

Alors que le soleil chatouillait le bout de son nez, Jared se leva en étirant bien fort ses muscles. Il contempla Harry qui dormait, les bras et les jambes écartés, le lit toujours à moitié défait et la bouche ouverte. Ce spectacle l'amusait chaque matin depuis environ six ans. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et sauta hors du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller la feignasse qui dormait dans la même chambre que lui. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit boire son petit déjeuner avec les quelques personnes présentes. A son entrée dans la salle, il avait entendu une fille dire son prénom à une autre fille et se taire automatiquement lorsqu'elle avait remarqué sa présence. Alors qu'elle se sentait rougir, Jared lui décrocha son plus beau sourire et s'assit. Il finit de manger cinq minutes après et remonta.

'_Harry courait comme un fou pour échapper à il ne savait quoi. Tout autour de lui était sombre, les arbres gigantesques refusant de laisser filtrer un éclat de la lune qui brillait d'une lueur presque éblouissante ce soir-là. Le brun se retourna pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui le poursuivait mais il était apparemment invisible ou bien aussi noir que l'endroit dans lequel il était. Son cœur frappait dans sa poitrine, risquant d'exploser à tout moment. Il trébucha soudain et son corps bascula en avant sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Sa tête frappa le sol avec un bruit mât et il senti une douleur lui parcourir le crâne. Il se releva tant bien que mal sur ses membres et reprit sa course effrénée. Malheureusement, une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua. Il se retourna et vit..._'

« Jared !? » s'exclama Harry surpris.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? T'arrêtais pas de te débattre et de hurler des 'Non !', 'Laissez-moi'... »

Le brun se redressa dans son lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait mal à la tête. Il décida alors de ne pas raconter son rêve étrange à son meilleur ami. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne voulait rien lui dire. Il lui fit un sourire et se frotta les yeux en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je viens de terminer mon petit déjeuner là donc tu vas devoir le prendre tout seul, Harry », fit Jared en tirant la langue.

« Et ben ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me sentir mal tu sais. Bien que je t'adore comme mon frère. Aller, va prendre ta douche. », lui ordonna le brun en riant.

Il le poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'étage, prit ses vêtements au passage et balança le tout dans la pièce en même temps que son ami. Il alla lui aussi manger pendant que Jared se préparait. Ils finirent au même moment, Harry ayant mangé avec une lenteur abominable...

* * *

Voili voilou n_n Une petite review ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Début d'une nouvelle vie

**Il suffisait de trois mots, trois petits mots...**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et mon petit Jared ^^

**Pairing :** HP/OC d'abord puis HP/DM (normalement, mais je verrais comment vont se dérouler les choses xD)

**Rating : **Celle-ci est en rating M pour ce qui va venir, mais les premiers chapitres sont plutôt en T.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^___^ Je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants x) Bref je me tais, place à l'histoire *part se cacher le temps que les lectrices lisent*

XxxX

Imaginez que les Dursley n'aient pas voulu de Harry, qu'il ai eu un destin tout autre que celui qu'on connait. Imaginez-le ami avec les Serpentards, haïssant les Gryffondors. Imaginez-le corrompu par un vil serpent. Imaginez...

**Chapitre I : Début d'une nouvelle vie**

Vers les coups de 14 heures, la sonnette d'entrée résonna dans tout le bâtiment obscur. Les enfants commencèrent alors à s'exciter, espérant que c'était une de ces personnes venue pour adopter l'un d'eux. Mrs Acerbat ramena le silence en frappant dans ses mains. Elle leur ordonna ensuite de monter chacun dans leur chambre respective et que si elle en voyait un seul, tous allaient se prendre une punition sévère. Quand ce fut fait, elle alla ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit une femme assez étrange. Normalement, c'était surtout des couples qui venaient ici, ou des femmes richement vêtues et arrogantes comme pas deux, voulant faire une bonne action, mais jusque là, elle n'avait jamais vu une femme comme celle se tenant devant elle. Elle préférait encore tous les garder ici, plutôt que d'en laisser même un seul repartir avec cet être aussi _bizarre_. Au fond d'elle, Mrs Acerbat aimait ces enfants qu'elle élevait de son mieux malgré qu'ils lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Elle fit entrer l'inconnue dans l'orphelinat en lui glissant un 'Bonjour, Mademoiselle' -la femme avait l'air d'être très jeune. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et parcourut les lieux d'un simple coup d'œil. Un grand hall d'entrée illuminant où s'étalait un tapis vert émeraude qu'elle sembla maudire mais en même temps aimer. Une porte à droite et une autre à gauche, l'une donnant aux cuisines, l'autre à la salle à manger. Un grand escalier en colimaçon s'élevait ensuite devant lui après être passé sous un porche. Là, elle pouvait entendre des chuchotements et elle sourit. Le vieille femme l'emmena ensuite au bureau, qui était lui à gauche des escaliers. Il était assez grand mais la paperasse envahissait tellement la pièce que celle-ci semblait petite. Mrs Acerbat s'assit et lui permit d'en faire de même.

XxxX

« Tu crois qu'on va partir cette fois ? », demanda Harry qui espérait toujours de ne pas être séparé de son meilleur ami.

« Je l'espère. Bon aller, on va pas passer notre temps ça parler de ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un vient ici. Je crois qu'on a d'autres choses à faire. », fit Jared en regardant la chambre d'un air morne.

La pièce dans laquelle ils vivaient n'avait pas été rangée depuis près de trois semaines et une odeur horrible commençait à s'élever d'on ne sait quel coin. Pendant que Harry se faufilait sous les lits pour tout y dégager, Jared vidait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et sur l'armoire. Une fois tout le bazar réunit au centre de la pièce, le rangement commença enfin. Harry plongea sa main en premier et ressortit un bout de tissu noir, plein de poussière. Il le balança sur le lit de Jared et ils continuèrent tout les deux ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps. La pièce était maintenant rangée, mais l'odeur toujours présente. Harry ouvrit alors les deux fenêtres présentes et respira l'air de dehors qui lui chatouillait les narines. Jared vint se mettre à ses côtés et ils observèrent le ciel ensemble, tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher lentement derrière un grand immeuble.

Alors qu'ils avaient complètement oublié la personne venue sonner tout à l'heure, les deux garçons entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et ils se regardèrent, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« C'est pour nous Harry ! », s'exclama à voix basse le blond.

« Tu crois qu'on nous prendra tout les deux ? », demanda le brun.

« J'espère. Mais si jamais on me prend tout seul, je serais très énervant et on me renverra ici avec toi. »

Le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de Jared ému profondément son ami qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« De toute façon, c'est pour l'un de nous deux ou bien tout les deux », fit Harry.

Les deux garçons étaient les seuls à avoir une chambre à un étage aussi haut. Étant ici depuis plus longtemps que certains, ils avaient donc eu la chambre du quatrième étage. Derrière la porte, ils purent distinctement entendre une femme parler.

« Et bien ! Vos escaliers sont vraiment pénibles à monter, surtout avec ce tapis qui glisse sans cesse. J'ai failli tomber au moins une dizaine de fois. Je vais envoyer un ami ici pour que vos enfants aient un meilleur endroit que celui-ci, car j'imagine que vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous payer autre choses que tout ça. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire et se retinrent pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire. Cependant, la suite leur amena une boule au ventre.

« Ils sont donc là ? »

_Sont_. Elle avait dit ''sont''... Les deux garçons se regardèrent fous de joie et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry retenant ses larmes. La femme -et peut-être un homme à ses côtés- allait les prendre tout les deux. Ils défirent leur étreinte et filèrent vers leur lit en prenant un air naturel, ni trop excité, ni trop éteint. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils prirent un air surpris et glissèrent un ''Bonjour'' à l'attention de la femme se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle était particulièrement belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs de jais lui arrivant à la taille. Sa bouche était rougie par un rouge à lèvres et ses yeux sombres s'étaient éveillés en voyant les deux petits garçons sur leur lit. Son visage était long et n'avait pas une seule cicatrice, ni même autre chose malgré son métier dangereux. Juste deux belles fossettes sur les joues. Elle était habillée d'une robe verte, qui semblait soyeuse et qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Ses chaussures à talon, couleur argent semblaient se marier parfaitement avec sa tenue. Le plus extravagant était le chapeau pointu de la même couleur que ses chaussures.

La belle femme se présenta ensuite sous le nom d'Emmeline Vance à Harry et Jared. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit de Harry et intima Jared de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit.

« Écoutez les enfants, je viens de signer des papiers avec Mrs Acerbat. J'imagine que vous savez ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en silence, malgré que leur joie voulaient exploser. Emmeline Vance reprit.

« Bien, alors j'espère que vos valises sont prêtes mes garçons, car nous devons parti le plus tôt possible. Mrs Acerbat », fit-elle en se tournant vers la vieille dame, « demain quelqu'un viendra pour vous arranger tout ça »

Mrs Acerbat hocha la tête, quelque peu émue par ce que faisait la jeune femme.

XxxX

Dès que Harry et Jared furent prêt, les trois jeunes personnes -du point de vue de Mrs Acerbat- s'en allèrent joyeusement. Ils tournèrent à une ruelle mal éclairée et Emmeline sortit sa baguette. Les deux garçons se demandèrent alors pourquoi elle avait sorti un bout de bois de la poche de sa robe. La réponse -ou du moins une partie- arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré.

« Je n'arriverais pas à porter ses valises plus longtemps et vous non plus, elles sont beaucoup trop lourdes. Alors on aura besoin d'un ''petit coup de pouce''. »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et murmura des paroles tellement étranges que ni Jared, ni Harry ne les comprirent. Les valises s'élevèrent et un bruit d'air fouetté leur parvint de derrière. Un balai flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Emmeline monta dessus, mit les deux garçons derrière elle leur demandant de bien se cramponner ce qu'ils firent vite, et les valises devant elle. Elle marmonna encore quelque chose et ils sentirent quelque chose de bizarre en eux. Elle se tourna vers les deux enfants.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Accrochez-vous bien surtout. »

Harry et Jared pensèrent alors que tout cela n'étaient qu'un rêve commun et qu'ils allaient bientôt se réveiller, malgré tout. Ils s'agrippèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent cependant, le blond entre Emmeline et le brun et firent un hochement de tête, tandis que leur yeux se fermèrent. Ils avaient l'impression de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Emmeline donna une légère pression du pied par terre et le balai s'envola dans les airs. Les deux garçons n'en revenaient toujours pas et un sourire béat était affiché sur leur visage tandis que l'air ébouriffait leur cheveux, alors que ceux d'Emmeline ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, de même que son drôle de chapeau. Vu d'où ils étaient, tout semblait si petit, sans importance. Harry ressentait un drôle d'effet sur ce balai, il se sentait bien comme ça et aurait voulu y rester pour toujours.

La jeune femme descendit ensuite vers une maison un peu à l'écart des autres en marmonnant encore et atterri dans le grand jardin en se tournant vers les deux enfants en souriant.

« Alors, ce tour en balai ? », demanda-t-elle en descendant, ainsi que les autres.

« Génial ! On en refera quand ? », s'exclama Harry.

« Mouais ben je monterais pas là-dessus une fois de plus, même si je suis obligé. », fit Jared en croisant les bras et en affichant une mine boudeuse, ce qui fit éclater de rire les deux autres.

« Et bien, je vois qu'on rigole bien ici ! Et tu oses faire ça sans moi, ma chérie ? Aller, entrez donc tous ! », fit une voix masculine et rieuse.

Un homme séduisant et mince venait de sortir après avoir ressenti la présence d'Emmeline entrer dans le champ de la maison. Il était brun, ses cheveux soyeux lui arrivant à la nuque, ses yeux noirs, étroits comme des fentes étaient rieurs et enveloppaient la jeune femme d'un regard plein de tendresse, qu'elle lui rendait. Il portait la même tenue qu'elle, hormis pour le chapeau qu'il n'avait pas sur la tête et les talons hauts étaient remplacés par de belles chaussures noires. Emmeline et cet homme allait si bien ensemble.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison tout les quatre.

« Voici mon fiancé les enfants, Evan Rosier. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qui vous êtes tout les deux et les présentations sont donc inutiles. », fit Evan en souriant. « Bon, désolé mais nous allons devoir partir tout les deux. Vous n'aurez qu'à choisir votre chambre à l'étage et ranger vos affaires dans l'armoire. Après faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne sortez surtout pas de la maison et encore moins du jardin, c'est compris ? »

Il se pencha vers les deux petits et attendit qu'ils hochent la tête pour se redresser, prendre les valises, les envoyer à l'étage d'un coup de ''bout de bois'' et partir en lançant à Jared et Harry « on vous expliquera tout plus tard, nous sommes en retard, désolés. Et ne faites pas de bêtises ».

C'est vrai, Harry et Jared étaient tellement absorbés par tout ça qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu l'envie, le besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait. Un balai volant, des bouts de bois magiques qui faisaient voler les valises...

Jared fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Et ben ! On est peut-être sortis de là-bas, mais on est obligés de tomber sur des gens fous ! »

« Oui mais bon, c'est mieux que des gens ennuyeux et qui nous auraient séparés. On a de la chance d'avoir été pris tout les deux, 'Red. Et puis, Evan et Emmeline semblent être des gens biens, tu ne trouves pas. Eh oh, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Non, Jared n'écoutait plus, il avait disparu il ne savait où. Harry entreprit alors de fouiller toutes les pièces avant de le voir dans la ''cuisine''. La vaisselle se lavait toute seule dans l'évier, le balai lavait le sol, la serpillère passant derrière lui, un chiffon nettoyant la table, jetant la saleté par terre pour le balai. Le four chauffait le repas du soir. Tellement de choses semblables se passaient dans la maison, sans que les deux ''frères'' ne le sachent.

« Bon, on va faire ce que nous a dit Evan, tu viens ? », demanda Harry.

« Oui, j'arrive. », fit Jared, obnubilé par ce spectacle enchantant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, prit son ami par la manche et le tira en arrière. Celui-ci le suivit à contre-cœur et ils montèrent. Leurs valises étaient devant deux portes. Ils se regardèrent, prirent leur valise lourde et entrèrent chacun dans une des deux chambres, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de dormir, un mur entre eux. Harry prit celle de gauche et Jared donc, celle de droite.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils laissèrent tomber leur bagage et se retrouvèrent la bouche bée. La chambre devait faire au moins trois fois celle qu'ils avaient auparavant. Un lit était collé contre le mur de la chambre à côté (à droite pour Harry, à gauche pour Jared), une grande armoire dont les portes étaient en fait des miroirs faisaient au moins deux fois leur taille, une bibliothèque allant jusqu'au plafond supportait des livres avec des noms étranges tels ''Poudlard'', ''Sorcellerie'', ''Baguette Magique'', ''Potions Élémentaires'' et bien d'autres encore. Ils ouvrirent simultanément les yeux et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre sans se voir et murmurèrent.

« Des sorciers... »

Jared fit irruption dans la chambre de Harry en hurlant, effrayé.

« Ce sont des sorciers, 'Ry ! Ils veulent sûrement nous tuer ! Vite, allons-nous-en d'ici ! Retournons à l'orphelinat. Harry ! Harry !! HARRY !! »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment, pensant que Jared avait totalement tord. Il ne ''sentait'' pas de danger. Il se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains sur les avant bras de son ami.

« 'Red, s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ils auraient déjà pu le faire, rien qu'en nous jetant un de leur sort. Et aussi en nous faisant tomber du balai. Et encore plein d'autres exemples. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis avec toi, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. D'accord ? Je suis avec toi 'Red, ne l'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas... »

Ils étaient maintenant allongés dans le lit, la tête de Jared contre le torse de Harry qui lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant et amical, voire même fraternel.

Ce fut comme ça que le jeune couple les découvrit, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sourirent, s'enlacèrent eux aussi en voyant cette scène et refermèrent silencieusement la porte après leur avoir mis leur pyjama. Ils s'en allèrent dans leur chambre situé au rez-de-chaussée, à pas de loups.

« Bon et bien, finalement, les explications seront pour demain », fit Evan. « Par contre, tu aurais du mettre des vêtements Moldus pour aller les chercher. Pauvre Mrs Acerbat, elle devait vraiment être sous le choc en te voyant. »

« C'est toi qui dit ça, Monsieur le Serpentard. Si je m'habille comme ça, c'est pour toi tu sais. », répliqua Emmeline, avec de la douceur dans la voix.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, je t'aime comme tu es, même si tu portais une vieille robe rapiécée, pourrie. », chuchota Evan en se rapprochant d'elle pour passer ses bras à sa taille.

« Menteur, je ne te crois pas. Mais j'essayerais une fois quand même. » Elle rit en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.. « Bon aller au lit. »

« Hum d'accord, mais on ne fait pas que dormir alors. », rit Evan en s'approchant du cou de son amante pour l'embrasser.

Ils rirent tout les deux et passèrent une nuit folle, comme ils en avaient passé et comme ils s'en passeraient d'autres. Cette nuit-là, la maison entière fit des rêves merveilleux, pleins d'espoir pour certain, de romance pour d'autre et de bonheur simple pour ceux qui restaient.

XxxX

« Et bien ma foi, l'engrenage est en route. », chantonna Albus Dumbledore en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds devant la nouvelle maison de Jared et de Harry. « Il ne reste plus qu'à observer le déroulement des choses, mais souvenons-nous Minerva, nous ne devrons intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessite. Bon, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, partons. Ah et n'oublions pas de prévenir Arthur pour l'orphelinat. »

Le chat tigré qui se tenait à côté du vieil homme disparut pour laisser place à une femme d'âge moyen au chignon serré, aux lèvres pincées et à l'air autoritaire. Les deux adultes disparurent dans un POP ! sonore, laissant la rue, le quartier dans un silence paisible.

* * *

Je sais que pour l'instant ça a l'air un peu ennuyeux, mais bon, je suis obligée de passer par là. Et puis ils n'ont que 11 ans (ou presque) les petits ^^

Une petite review pour me donner un peu de courage pour la suite ? ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 : Petites surprises

**Il suffisait de trois mots, trois petits mots...**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et mon petit Jared ^^

**Pairing :** HP/OC d'abord puis HP/DM (normalement, mais je verrais comment vont se dérouler les choses xD)

**Rating :** Celle-ci est en rating M pour ce qui va venir, mais les premiers chapitres sont plutôt en T.

Le chapitre II enfin ! Désolée pour mon retard. J'étais pas vraiment en forme pour poster vendredi et hier. Bref =D

Comme d'habitude, je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants hein x) Bref je me tais, place à l'histoire *part se cacher le temps que les lectrices lisent*

XxxX

Imaginez que les Dursley n'aient pas voulu de Harry, qu'il ai eu un destin tout autre que celui qu'on connait. Imaginez-le ami avec les Serpentards, haïssant les Gryffondors. Imaginez-le corrompu par un vil serpent. Imaginez...

**Chapitre II : Petites Surprises**

Evan échangea un regard avec Emmeline.

« Alors voilà, Emmeline et moi sommes des sorciers... », commença Evan.

« On sait ça », le coupa Jared.

« Bon, très bien. Donc, vous devez savoir que vous aussi. »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent décontenancés en haussant un sourcil et éclatèrent de rire. Les deux jeunes adultes en face d'eux furent surpris et leur demandèrent la raison de leur hilarité.

« C'est que...», commença Harry.

« … Ça a l'air si bizarre, _anormal_ et totalement impossible ! », finit Jared.

« Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir et aucune chance d'en avoir. »

« Vous n'en savez rien. », répondit Emmeline. « Et puis, désolée de vous le dire, vous êtes bien des sorciers, même si cela ne vous enchante guère. Et puis... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant qu'un des deux réagissent.

« Et puis quoi ? », demandèrent-ils ensemble.

« On vous a déjà vu faire de la magie. Vous vous souvenez ce jour de Noël où vous étiez si tristes, que Harry a fit allumer toutes les lumières de l'orphelinat. »

« Comment vous saviez que c'était moi ? », demanda le concerné, les yeux ronds

« Jared dormait. », répondit Evan. « Aussi quand l'un de vous deux a envoyé un de vos camarades contre le mur par la simple pensée. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'autres exemples qui seront inutiles à mentionner cependant. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, comprenant qu'on leur disait la vérité.

« Alors, Emmeline est venu nous chercher parce que nous sommes des sorciers ? », demanda faiblement Harry.

« En quelque sorte. Et puis, nous sommes heureux de vous avoir recueilli sous notre toit. », le reprit Emmeline. « Savais-tu que tu étais célèbre, Harry ? »

« Hein ? Moi, célèbre ? Je ne vois pas en quoi. », fit Harry, aussi étonné que Jared.

« Il existe un sort capable de vous tuer directement, dont on ne peut ressusciter. Tu l'a reçu, mais en a miraculeusement survécu, on ne sait pourquoi. Certains disent que c'est ta mère qui t'avait donné un grand pouvoir pour te protéger. D'autres, se rangeant auprès de l'homme qui t'a fait ça en disant qu'il commençait à s'épuiser et que ses pouvoirs faiblissaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as vaincu le Mage Noir et tu es resté en vie. », résuma Evan.

« C'est quoi le pouvoir que lui a donné la mère de Harry ? », interrogea Jared.

« Le pouvoir protecteur de l'amour. Le Mage Noir déteste l'amour, il le rejette, il le craint. C'est pourquoi, lorsque son sort s'est percuté à un tel degré d'amour, celui-ci s'est retourné contre lui et il a disparut. »

« Mais certains pensent qu'il est encore en vie », fit Evan en serrant son avant-bras.

« Bien, allons manger maintenant, vous devez mourir de faim ! », s'exclama Emmeline, sentant que son amant ne se sentait pas bien. « Les enfants, suivez-moi. »

Elle les amena dans la cuisine, tandis que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, se tenant toujours l'avant-bras et le regard dans le vide. Elle leur servit toute une assiette de pancakes haute d'une trente centimètres.

« Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? », demanda Harry.

« Non, désolée mais vous mangerez seuls. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout, va retrouver Evan », fit Jared qui avait un peu compris.

Emmeline sourit et retourna voir son amant qui se remémoraient toutes les choses horribles qu'il avaient faites en étant un Mangemort au service du Mage Noir. Emmeline l'entoura de ses bras, et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle aussi avait sauvé quelqu'un de la mort en lui offrant son amour. Une Gryffondor amoureuse d'un Serpentard -et réciproquement- n'avait d'habitude pas autant de chances qu'eux pour finir ensemble. Elle l'avait sauvé des griffes de Voldemort.

XxxX

« Alors, tu y crois à cette histoire de sorciers ? » demanda Jared, sceptique.

« Évidement ! Ça paraît peut-être fou, mais ça expliquerait bien des choses. En tout cas, je sais pourquoi je suis orphelin. Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas toi ? Ils devraient savoir je pense. », répondit Harry la bouche pleine.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie. Du moins, pas pour le moment, j'ai déjà assez de choses à encaisser depuis hier. Bon, j'ai plus du tout faim, moi. A toute à l'heure 'Ry. »

« Hé ! Attends, je viens avec toi ! »

Ils foncèrent dans la salle de bain ensemble.

« Eh, j'ai une idée ! », s'exclama Jared. « On prend notre douche ensemble ? Comme ça on ira plus vite. Tu veux ? Dis oui. Si tu veux, je te laverais même. »

« Euh... D'accord. », rougit Harry.

Ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans la douche tout en allumant l'eau qui leur parvenait déjà chaude. Ils se mirent sous le jet et attendirent d'être totalement mouillés pour se savonner mutuellement en des gestes totalement innocents mais purement explicites et qui auraient sûrement fait rougir un bon nombre d'adultes.

Une fois fini, ils sortirent, une immense serviette autour d'eux. Jared se rapprocha de Harry et frotta ses mains contre son corps pour le réchauffer. Harry avait toujours froid lorsqu'il sortait d'une douche bien chaude et ça, Jared s'en souvenait tout le temps, tellement le nombre de fois où ils avaient pris leur douche ensemble était incalculable.

XxxX

« Bon, si je me souviens bien, demain est un jour particulier, non ? », fit remarquer Evan.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Il faut tout bien préparer. », reconnut Emmeline.

La journée passa vite et le lendemain matin, lorsque les deux enfants se réveillèrent dans leurs lits respectifs, ils furent incroyablement surpris. Ils se levèrent et allèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Toi aussi t'en as eu ? », demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et déchirèrent les papiers qui entouraient leur cadeaux pour leur onze ans. C'était effectivement l'anniversaire de Harry, mais également celui de Jared. Ils étaient nés à seulement quelques heures d'intervalle.

Harry avait eu un balai que Emmeline lui avait offert, se souvenant de l'état de Harry lorsqu'il était descendu de sa première montée sur le sien, un Vif d'Or version plus grosse et moins rapide de la part d'Evan, qui avait connu son père étant jeune et un talkie walkie.

Jared avait eu quand à lui un coffret vert émeraude -ayant appartenu autrefois à son père- qui avait le pouvoir de renfermer tout les souvenirs dont le possesseur voulait en quelque sorte se débarrasser, un jeu d'échec version sorciers ainsi qu'un talkie walkie. Il le prit entre ses mains, appuya sur un des boutons et parla. Il crut entendre sa voix se répercuter dans la pièce à côté et fut surpris quand Harry lui répondit. Ils parlèrent comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les appareils avaient été ensorcelés pour qu'ils puissent être ''connectés'' à n'importe quel endroit, même au bout du monde.

Les deux amis descendirent ensuite manger leur plat préféré : bacon et œufs brouillés.

''_Au moins, ils ne seront pas difficiles à nourrir_'', avait pensé Emmeline avec un petit sourire. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment faire la cuisine.

Harry et Jared remercièrent les deux adultes par des embrassades et des mots gentils. C'était la première fois que des cadeaux leur faisaient autant plaisir.

Harry avait essayé le balai avec une joie immense, sans Jared évidement qui n'avait pas oublié la première expérience. Ensuite, ils firent une partie d'échec -Evan leur avait expliqué les règles du jeu. Le blond avait gagné trois fois de suite, ils avaient finalement arrêté le jeu, tandis que Harry perdait, chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Ils avaient ensuite été se promener dans une foire, situé pas loin et ils dégustèrent tout les quatre une glace, et une barbe à papa quelques heures après.

XxxX

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent, ils virent deux magnifiques hiboux à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Chacun tenait une lettre dans son bec. Emmeline alla leur ouvrir et ils entèrent pour déposer leur lettre dans les mains de Jared et de Harry, étonnés de voir des hiboux apportant des lettres. Le sceau de cire au dos de l'enveloppe représentait un serpent, un aigle, un blaireau et un lion, entourant un « P ». Au recto, leur adresse était indiquée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Harry très curieux.

« Votre lettre pour Poudlard, une école de sorciers. », répondit Evan. « Nous y sommes allés nous aussi il y a quelques années. »

Rien qu'avec cette réponse, Harry était déjà fasciné par l'école. Il ouvrit son enveloppe, lut la première lettre avec empressement, tandis que Evan et Emmeline rédigeaient une réponse pour l'école. Ils s'empressèrent ensuite de les donner aux deux hiboux qui firent demi tour.

« Apparemment, ils ont fait du chemin pour venir. », observa Evan. « Ils ont du aller à l'orphelinat hier et venir ici ensuite. »

« Dites ! », s'exclama Jared. « On va les trouver où tout ces trucs là ? Un chapeau pointu noir, trois robes de sorciers noires, une cape d'hiver noire. Ils aiment beaucoup le noir là-bas. »

« On verra ça demain, en attendant au lit vous deux. », fit Emmeline dans un bâillement.

Il était un peu plus de 23 heures et la journée avait été épuisante. Ils allèrent tous se coucher et dès que leurs têtes touchèrent l'oreiller, leur yeux se fermèrent et leurs esprits partirent rejoindre un monde ailleurs.

XxxX

Le lendemain, ils partirent acheter les fournitures scolaire, comme prévu, ainsi que tout ce qui s'en suivait. Les deux enfants découvrirent que leurs parents leur avaient laissé une montagne d'argent, qu'ils utilisèrent ce jour-là. Jared craqua entre temps sur un magnifique hibou assez imposant au plumage noir qu'il appela Korry -nom que Harry trouva tout à fait étrange et bizarre. Quand à lui, il ne trouva pas d'animal à son goût. ''_Peut-être une autre fois_'' avait-il dit avec un haussement d'épaule.

Le meilleur moment a été celui où il fallait pendre les baguettes. Harry avait presque détruit la boutique avant de trouver la sienne -qui lui faisait assez peur quand il appris son histoire- alors que Jared avait simplement pris celle que Ollivander lui avait proposé du premier coup et tout avait bien fonctionné -une en crin de licorne, 35,2 centimètres, bois de saule, très facile à manier. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Mrs Guipure pour l'uniforme. Pour finir, ils décidèrent d'aller (re)faire la garde-robe des deux garçons. Un sorcier grand et mince les accosta à l'entrée.

« Bonjour bonjour ! », les salua-t-il. Il regarda ensuite Jared et Harry et poussa un hurlement. « Ah ! Oh Merlin ! Venez par ici vous deux. »

Emmeline et Evan avaient rit de la réaction du vendeur, surtout lorsque celui-ci avait vu les vêtements des deux garçons. Ils avaient toujours leurs habits trop grands ou trop petits. Le sorcier leur avait fait essayer diverses tenues sous les fous rires des deux adultes. Finalement, alors que le gérant n'en pouvait plus, une sorte de sifflement se fit entendre et un garçon blond au teint blanc vint à leur rencontre.

« Ah, Draco ! », s'exclama le sorcier en allant vers le garçon blond. « Tu veux bien t'occuper de ces deux-là ? D'autres clients m'attendent. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit, soulagé.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous aider. », marmonna le blond entre ses dents.

Jared et Harry ne le perdirent pas d'une semelle dans tout les rayons du magasin de vêtements.

« Vous allez à Poudlard cette année ? », demanda le blond qui avait apparemment leur âge.

« Oui, toi aussi ? », fit Harry toujours aussi curieux.

« Oui. J'ai déjà hâte d'y aller. Mon père m'a dit que le directeur est un vieux fou. Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ? »

« Serpentard », fit machinalement Jared qui avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard avant de s'endormir.

« Ah oui ? », dit le blond en souriant sarcastiquement. « J'ai bien envie de voir ça. Bon, je pense que tout ça fera l'affaire. », reprit-il en tendant une pile de vêtements aux deux garçons qui allèrent immédiatement les essayer.

XxxX

Harry et Jared étaient tellement content d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements, que la semaine qui suivit, ils étaient soit sage comme une photo Moldue, soit surexcités comme un hiboux séquestré dans une cage. Lorsque Evan et Emmeline les prévint qu'ils partaient, c'est à peine s'ils les entendaient.

* * *

Une petite review ? Que vous aimiez ou pas ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 : Absences et Babysitting

**Il suffisait de trois mots, trois petits mots...**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et mon petit Jared ^^

**Pairing :** HP/OC d'abord puis HP/DM (normalement, mais je verrais comment vont se dérouler les choses xD)

**Rating :** Celle-ci est en rating M pour ce qui va venir, mais les premiers chapitres sont plutôt en T.

Le chapitre 3 ! Un peu court et pas grand chose ne s'y passe... Mais bon xD Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir ^^ Doucement mais sûrement...

Comme d'habitude, je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants hein x) Bref je me tais, place à l'histoire *part se cacher le temps que les lectrices lisent*

XxxX

Imaginez que les Dursley n'aient pas voulu de Harry, qu'il ai eu un destin tout autre que celui qu'on connait. Imaginez-le ami avec les Serpentards, haïssant les Gryffondors. Imaginez-le corrompu par un vil serpent. Imaginez...

**Chapitre III : Absences et Babysitting**

« B'jour 'Ry. », fit Jared dans un bâillement.

Son ami lui répondit par un grognement. Ils allèrent manger ensemble, sans Evan et Emmeline qui étaient partis en mission urgente durant deux ou trois jours. Un vieil ami d'enfance d'Evan devait passer les surveiller de temps en temps.

« Jared, on va regarder la télé ? », demanda timidement Harry.

« Oui, si tu veux »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant qu'une émission passait. Un coup fut frappé à la porte d'entrée et les deux garçons allèrent ouvrir. Un homme grand, le regard noir et le nez crochu leur lançait un regard glacial. Harry pensa tout de suite à une chauve-souris en le voyant et frissonna.

« Harry Potter -il eu un certain mal à dire son nom- et Jared Neader, je suppose. », fit la chauve-souris d'un ton glacial.

« Euh oui, c'est pour quoi ? », demanda Jared les sourcils froncés et méfiant.

« Severus Snape, je suis la personne censée vous _garder. _», renifla-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Harry déglutit alors que l'homme entrait dans la maison. Il pensa alors que les quelques jours à venir allaient être abominables... ou pas.

« Bien, qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ? », leur demanda Severus.

« Regarder la télé ! », s'exclama Harry en hurlant presque, tant l'adulte en face de lui lui faisait peur.

« Très bien. Retournez-y alors. Je vais m'occuper du repas du midi. »

Et alors que Severus Snape se dirigeait seul vers la cuisine, les deux garçons obéirent et allèrent au salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, de délicieuses odeurs vinent leur lécher les narines et ils se regardèrent des étoiles dans les yeux. Après avoir hoché la tête, ils courraient à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, Severus mit sa main devant lui, leur demandant du calme. D'un coup de baguette, il posa trois couverts et le repas vola jusqu'à la table, devant les yeux ébahis des deux enfants. Ils se mirent tous les trois autour de la table et mangèrent. Jared et Harry n'avaient jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Finalement, le fait d'être gardés par Severus avait aussi ses avantages.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Harry qui se régalait.

« Du rôti de bœuf avec de la crème fraiche. Vous trouvez ça bon ? J'ai trouvé la recette dans un livre des placards. »

« Tu parles, c'est trop bon eh ! », s'exclama Jared. « Enfin euh... je veux dire que c'est délicieux, j'en reprendrais bien un peu. »

Severus eu un petit rire sarcastique sous l'air gêné de Jared, ce qui surprit considérablement ce dernier. Harry explosa de rire, bientôt suivi par Jared.

Il se rendaient compte que l'homme pouvait aussi bien être sinistre, cordon bleu et amusant -oui oui, tout ça à la fois ; c'est Severus Snape quand même !-.

« Dites, on pourra aller jouer après ? », demanda Harry.

« Oui, à quoi ? », demanda Severus de sa voix lente.

« Euh ben je sais pas. Je croyais que vous aviez une idée. »

« Oui, j'en ai une », marmonna-t-il avec un rictus machiavélique qui fit pâlir Harry.

Quelques minutes, ils étaient dans le jardin, chacun sur un balai -oui, même Jared et Severus, ce qui était très drôle il faut avouer-.

« Bon, il y a un jeu qui s'appelle le Quidditch chez les sorciers. On a besoin de quatre balles : un Souafle -il leur montra une grosse balle rouge-, deux Cognards -il ouvrit une boîte où remuaient deux petits ballons- et un Vif D'Or -il leur montra une toute petite balle, comme celle que Harry avait eu pour son anniversaire-. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que l'Attrapeur doit attraper le Vif D'Or pour faire gagner son équipe. Demain, je viendrais avec des personnes de votre âge pour que ce soit plus intéressant. »

Harry et Jared buvaient ses paroles. L'exercice du jour était de lance le Souafle aux autres sans le faire tomber, sinon gare aux gages de Severus.

XxxX

Le lendemain, le maître de la cuisine revint avec quatre enfants. Severus fit boire une étrange potion aux deux garçons et leur physique changea du tout au tout.

Harry reconnut tout de suite le garçon blond du magasin de vêtements -Draco Malfoy. Il vit un garçon métisse -Blaise Zabini-, ainsi que deux autres qui ressemblaient fortement à des macaques – Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe.

Après que Severus eu fait les présentations -en changent le nom de Harry en Daryl Grotter et celui de Jared en Jason Readert-, ils commencèrent une partie de Quidditch où l'adulte arbitrait.

Malfoy -attrapeur-, Crabbe -poursuiveur- et Jared -gardien- étaient dans la même équipe contre Blaise -gardien-, Harry -poursuiveur- et Vincent -attrapeur-.

Le match fut serré et finalement, ce fut l'équipe de Jared, Malfoy et Crabbe qui gagna, Jared réceptionnant très bien le Souafle et Drago étant très bon à son poste lui aussi.

Les six garçons ne virent pas l'après-midi passer tellement ils s'amusaient. Lorsque Severus revint avec une assiette de crêpe, ils se jetèrent tous sur lui pour dévorer leur succulent gouter.

« Dis donc, Jason, tu joues au Quidditch depuis combien de temps ? », demanda Drago.

« C'est la première fois. Je n'aime pas monter sur un balai, mais pour Ha... Daryl, j'ai bien voulu jouer. »

« Je vois. Et toi Daryl, c'est la première fois aussi ? »

Daryl -ou plutôt Harry- ne répondit pas. Son geste était stoppé net et ses yeux dans le vague semblait observer un point au loin qui n'existait pas.

Jared passa sa main devant les yeux de son meilleur ami pour le faire ramener à la réalité, mais rien n'y fit. Finalement au bout de dix minutes d'essais ratés, Severus le claqua et Harry cligna des yeux sous les regards interrogateurs de ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Oui ? », demanda le brun.

« Je te demandais si c'était la première fois que tu jouais au Quidditch, mais tu t'es mis à rêvasser stupidement », marmonna Drago.

« Mais... Je n'ai jamais vraiment joué au Quidditch de ma vie, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », s'étonna Harry.

« On vient d'y jouer là, te moque pas de moi », s'énerva Drago.

« Calme-toi Drago », intervint Severus. « Daryl, tu dis que tu n'as aucun souvenir de cet après-midi ? »

« Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? On n'a rien fait aujourd'hui. Et puis c'est qui eux ? Vous allez me laissez en paix ?! »

Harry s'enfuit en courant sous la stupéfaction des six autres. Jared le suivit après avoir eu le hochement de tête de Severus. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il devra en parler avec les tuteurs de Harry.

XxxX

Le lendemain, Severus emmena les deux garçons au zoo. Ces derniers ne tenaient plus en place et dans la voiture, l'adulte n'avait fait que de hausser le ton pour qu'ils se calment.

« Bon, maintenant il faut que vous soyez très calme. Je ne veux pas d'incident tels qu'un ballon qui grossit à vue d'œil, de choses qui explosent, compris ? »

Après avoir eu un faible hochement de tête de la part de Jared, Severus poussa un soupir et ils sortirent de la voiture touts ensemble. Pour l'occasion, l'adulte avait mit un jean et un t-shirt -qui faisaient un peu déplacés sur lui-. A peine furent-ils arrivés que les deux enfants s'élancèrent vers le vivarium -Jared adorait les serpents-.

Harry posa ses mains sur la vitre et observa un magnifique spécimen qui ondulait dans sa cage de verre.

« Tu t'ennuies ici, non ? », demanda-t-il au serpent.

« Un peu oui. Mais je passssse mon temps à dormir, çççççça me relaxe un peu de tout les enfants qui tapent contre la vitre. », lui répondit le reptile.

« Oh... Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? »

« J'y sssssuis né, mon garçççççon »

« Et ça ne te dirais pas de retourner d'où tu viens ? »

« Je ne ssssais pas. Peut-être oui. Le Brésil doit être un beau pays. »

Harry rit et ne remarqua pas les gens qui le regardaient bizarrement. Il s'éloigna du reptile avec un signe de la main.

« IIIIIIIIIHH ! Un serpent s'enfuit ! », hurla un femme à la voix très aiguë.

« Adiosss, l'ami et mercccci du coup de main », fit le serpent à Harry qui était ébahi.

Aussitôt, le vivarium se vida et Severus se précipita à l'intérieur, en regardant Harry qui se tenait non loin du reptile et Jared qui était apeuré. Le serpent était déjà parti loin.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Harry ? »

Le brun ne répondait pas. Il observait un point derrière Severus. Ses yeux et son visage étaient vides d'expression et semblaient fait de cire.

« Désolé mon garçon, mais c'est la seule façon. »

Harry reçut encore une gifle de Severus -qu'il ne sentit pas d'ailleurs- et regarda autour de lui.

« On va regarder les lions maintenant ? », fit-il avec un sourire tandis que Jared et Severus le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux ? Vous êtes bizarres depuis hier. »

« Harry, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait en rentrant dans le vivarium ? », le questionna Severus.

« Maintenant que tu me le demandes, je n'en sais rien du tout. C'est si important que ça ? »

« On rentre, la sortie est finie. », dit l'adulte dans un souffle alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Malgré les protestations des deux enfants, ils montèrent tous dans la voiture pour reprendre le chemin de la maison.

XxxX

Il était 23 heures passées et Jared et Harry dormaient profondément.

« Je suis inquiet », fit Severus à voix basse. « Il a eu deux absences en deux jours, voire même plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est la cause de tout ça, mais je pense que l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste ne serait pas une perte de temps. »

« Oui, tu as raison », murmura Evan. « Nous l'emmènerons dès demain voir un médicomage. Seul Merlin sait ce qu'a Harry. »

XxxX

Le lendemain, la petite famille partit à Sainte Mangouste. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas osé dire un mot depuis le départ de la maison et l'ambiance était assez pesante dans le couloir de l'hôpital sorcier.

Un homme grand, assez robuste à la peau mate vint vers eux.

« Bonjour, je suis le médicomage Peters. J'imagine que vous êtes la famille Vance. »

Evan avait jugé bon de donner le nom d'Emmeline que le sien -qui était celui d'un mangemort- ou même celui de Harry -qui était célèbre-. Ils avaient d'ailleurs dissimulé la cicatrice de Harry derrière une légère couche de fond de teint au cas où.

« Oui, c'est bien nous. Nous venons pour Harry. Il a eu plusieurs absences ces derniers jours et nous sommes plutôt inquiets. », expliqua Emmeline.

« Nous allons lui faire faire certains tests. Vous pouvez rester ici, cela ne prendre que quelques minutes. », leur dit le médicomage.

Harry et Peters entrèrent dans une salle où étaient présents deux sorcières d'âge moyen et un sorcier très jeune qui semblait être en formation.

Le médicomage expliqua à son tour la situation et les deux femmes emmenèrent Harry dans une autre pièce. Elle lui firent faire un scanner -les appareils moldus peuvent être efficaces- et toutes sortes d'autres tests.

Pendant que le médicomage examinaient tout attentivement, Harry allait rejoindre sa famille en courant presque. Le médecin revint peu de temps après.

« Nous n'avons trouvé aucune faille dans le cerveau de Harry ni autre part. Ce n'est peut-être que passager. Si rien n'a changé, je vous conseille de revenir nous voir, au cas où. »

Peters serra la main des deux adultes et repartit.

« Alors c'est tout ? On m'a fait faire tout ça pour rien ? », fit Harry presque déçu.

« On l'espère », sourit faiblement Emmeline.

* * *

Voilà et un de plus ! Bon par contre je ne sais pas si je vais poster le week-end prochain. Je ne serais pas là de la semaine et par conséquant, je ne pourrais pas écrire... Enfin je verrais quoi. Je préfère juste vous prévenir ^^

Une review ? =P Juste pour m'incite à continuer =D


	5. Chapitre 4 : Arrivée

**Il suffisait de trois mots, trois petits mots...**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et mon petit Jared ^^

**Pairing :** HP/OC d'abord puis HP/DM (normalement, mais je verrais comment vont se dérouler les choses xD)

**Rating :** Celle-ci est en rating M pour ce qui va venir, mais les premiers chapitres sont plutôt en T.

Le chapitre 4 en retard je sais... Vous me pardonnez hein ? Hum dans celui-ci... Vous verrez bien =P

Merci à Nobody pour sa review anonyme et à toutes les autres qui me font très plaisir et qui m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire ^^

Comme d'habitude, je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants hein x) Bref je me tais, place à l'histoire *part se cacher le temps que les lectrices lisent*

XxxX

Imaginez que les Dursley n'aient pas voulu de Harry, qu'il ai eu un destin tout autre que celui qu'on connait. Imaginez-le ami avec les Serpentards, haïssant les Gryffondors. Imaginez-le corrompu par un vil serpent. Imaginez...

**Chapitre IV : Arrivée**

Le 1er Septembre arriva bien vite et les quatre sorciers allèrent droit à la gare de King's Cross avec leur valises et le hibou de Jared. Là, Jared et Harry se demandèrent comment ils allaient accéder à la voie 9 ¾ car ils n'en voyaient aucune. Evan rit en leur montrant une barrière entre deux tourniquets. Il prit la main de Harry, tandis que Emmeline prenait celle de Jared. Le deux bruns se précipitèrent vers la barrière et disparurent sans que quiconque ne les aient remarqué. Le blond cligna des yeux et se reprit quand la jeune femme lui demanda s'il était prêt. Il déglutit et hocha la tête. Ils se mirent à courir -Jared préféra fermer les yeux- et quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent un train rouge et des gens se pressant pour y monter. Harry leva la tête et vit une pancarte « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ». Derrière lui, la voie était indiquée : 9 ¾.

« Voilà, vous y êtes les enfants. Montez dans le train et prenez un compartiment. On vous laisse -le travail-. Envoyez-nous des hiboux. », firent les deux adultes en repartant.

Harry et Jared montèrent difficilement dans le train avec leur valise. Ils cherchèrent un compartiment vide mais n'en trouvèrent aucun. Finalement, Harry fit demi-tour et entra en demandant la permission qu'on lui accorda. Jared le suivit sans se poser de questions, mais faillit rebrousser chemin en voyant qui y était.

« Tiens tiens... », fit un garçon à une voix trainante. « Comme on se retrouve. »

Jared lui envoya un regard noir et aida son ami à hisser sa valise sur le marchepieds. Même s'ils avaient passé une après-midi ensemble -sans que Malfoy et toute la bande ne le sachent-, Jared éprouvait de l'antipathie pour ce garçon.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter la dernière fois au magasin. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et voici Crabbe et Goyle ». Il désigna deux garçon qui ressemblaient plus à des gorilles sans cerveau qu'à des humains.

« Blaise Zabini. », se présenta une grand garçon métisse au regard assez envoutant.

« Théodore Nott. », se fit connaître un assez petit garçon aux cheveux châtains, ayant des traits quelque peu féminins.

« Harry Potter et voici Jared Neader, mon meilleur ami. »

« Je me disais que ta tête me disait quelque chose, Potter. Par contre toi, tu me dis rien du tout. », remarqua Malfoy en regardant Jared d'un air affligent.

Celui-ci préféra ne pas faire de remarques et s'assit, suivi de Harry.

« Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ? », demanda Malfoy. « Moi je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y est passée. »

« Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas. », répondit Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était Serpentard, même s'il se souvenait vaguement qu'on lui en avait parlé.

« En tout cas, je ne veux sûrement pas être avec toi Malfoy », lança Jared, dont l'amertume pour le garçon n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Crabbe et Goyle firent craquer leurs doigts et essayèrent de prendre un air apeurant mais ils ressemblaient encore plus à des singes, ce qui fit rire Jared.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça toi ? »

« Euh non rien, il repensait à quelque chose d'amusant. », répondit Harry à la place de son ami en lui donnant un coup de coude bien dissimulé.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque. Les deux blonds commençaient de plus en plus à se détester et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger.

Harry écouta d'une oreille peu attentive Malfoy parler encore de lui pendant un petit moment. Crabbe et Goyle dormaient, la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, de la salive coulant de celle-ci. Zabini et Nott avaient fait de même, mais dans des positions plus respectables. Jared lui, avait préféré dormir allongé sur la banquette, sa tête sur les cuisses de son ami qui lui caressait les cheveux. Malfoy était allé s'asseoir à côté du brun, plutôt que de rester tout serré sur sa banquette avec ses quatre amis.

Vers midi, une jeune femme poussant un chariot ouvrit la porte du compartiment et leur demanda s'il voulaient lui acheter quelque chose.

Harry, impatient de découvrir les sucreries sorcières, s'empressa de se lever, en faisant attention à ne pas déranger Jared qui dormait profondément. Malfoy était presque écœuré devant tant de manières. Si jamais Harry allait à Serpentard... Il préféra ne pas aller au bout de sa pensée. On ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver.

Harry revint les poches remplies de friandise pour tout les gouts. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop le réglisse, il en avait pris car il savait que Jared les adorait. Il vida son butin dans sa robe de sorcier, posée entre lui et Malfoy et en proposa à ce dernier. Il prit une Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue d'une couleur verte.

« Ça va, je suis tombé sur de la menthe. », marmonna Malfoy.

« La mienne a un drôle de goût, on dirait des choux de Bruxelles. », remarqua Harry avec amertume.

« Celle-là c'est plutôt du chocolat. »

« Miam, noix de coco ! »

« T'aimes la noix de coco ? », demanda Malfoy.

« Oui, j'adore ça », répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi. », sourit Malfoy pour la première fois depuis que Harry le voyait.

Ils mangèrent comme ça plusieurs Dragées Surprises, jusqu'à plus faim. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Jared se réveillait, alors que Harry lui caressait encore les cheveux. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, un peu dans les nuages.

« T'as faim ? », lui demanda Harry.

« Mouais, un peu. »

« Tiens, j'ai acheté du réglisse, comme je sais que t'adore ça ».

« Oh merci ! », fit-il en embrassant Harry sur la joue.

Celui-ci rougit un peu et Malfoy les regarda avec un air de dégout mais en même temps de jalousie. Ce n'est pas avec Crabbe ou Goyle que ce genre de scène se produisait. Il imagina alors Harry lui faire une bise sur la joue et espéra soudain qu'il soit envoyé dans la même maison que lui. Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête aussi vite qu'il le pu. Un garçon joufflu qui avait l'air de pleurer frappa à la porte du compartiment.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non. Mais tu vas sûrement le retrouver. », le réconforta Jared.

« Si vous le voyez... »

« Oui oui, on viendra te voir », finit Malfoy.

Le garçon joufflu s'en alla en reniflant et Malfoy sortit sa baguette pour faire une expérience sur ses deux acolytes. Il mit d'abord un nez de cochon à Crabbe qui ronflait ; cela amplifia le son du ronflement et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, y compris Jared. Il lui rendit son nez d'origine et grossit les oreilles de Goyle indéfiniment. Le blond continua d'épater la galerie un moment quand une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés frappa à la porte du compartiment.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un... », commença-t-elle.

« Crapaud ? », termina Malfoy. « Pas du tout. »

« Bon, merci quand même. Neville a perdu le sien et il aimerait bien le retrouver avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Au fait, vous devriez mettre vos robes, on va bientôt arriver. »

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Malfoy se mit à déblatérer comme quoi on ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes dans ce train. Jared poussa un soupir, prit sa valise et enfila sa robe de sorcier, de même que Harry. Malfoy se chargea de réveiller Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Nott et Zabini. Ils étaient tout les cinq déjà en uniforme.

Une voix résonna dans tout le train pour leur dire de laisser leur valises et que le train allait bientôt arriver. Le train s'arrêta quelques temps après. Malfoy semblait attendre que tout le monde soit sorti pour aller dans le couloir -il ne voulait pas être bousculé par les personnes qui y stationnaient-, ce que les quatre autres garçons firent évidement. L'air de la nuit fit frissonner Harry et il frictionna ses bras pour se réchauffer. Une lampe semblait se mouvoir toute seule loin devant eux et la voix grave de Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard résonna.

« Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Vous êtes tous là ? Faites attention où vous marchez surtout. En route ! »

Harry dut se tenir à Malfoy et Jared qui avaient un équilibre hors du commun pour ne pas tomber. Le chemin était assez étroit et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'obscurité. Jared déduisit qu'ils étaient certainement dans une forêt aux arbres très épais. Peu de personne parlaient et Harry entendit des pleurs qui provenaient du garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud. La voix grave reprit.

« Dans peu de temps, vous allez voir Poudlard. Après le prochain tournant. »

En effet, dès ils eurent tourné, des exclamations s'échappèrent de la bouche de tout les enfants présents -ou presque. Un château magnifique et illuminé semblait avoir apparut dans la nuit pour éclairer ce qui suivait. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à un lac où des barques semblaient attendre. Hagrid les prévint qu'il ne fallait être pas plus de quatre par barque. Jared, Harry, Malfoy et Zabini montèrent dans une des barques, ainsi que Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et une autre fille à la tête de bouledogue.

« Bien, tout le monde y est ? Alors en avant ! »

D'un seul mouvement, les barques glissèrent lentement sur l'eau, comme dans un songe et ils virent le château se rapprocher de plus en plus, paraissant encore plus imposant. Ils débarquèrent sur la terre ferme.

« Eh toi, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? », lança le géant -car oui, c'en était un.

« Trévor !Merci Merlin ! »

« Oui enfin merci moi surtout. »

Ils marchèrent et se trouvèrent devant une immense porte en chêne massif. Le géant tapa quelques coups à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une sorcière aux cheveux gris vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcier. Son visage était sévère et Jared comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année. », annonça le géant.

« Je vous remercie Hagrid. », dit la sorcière. « Je m'en occupe. Suivez-moi. », ordonna-t-elle à ceux-ci.

Ils les suivirent jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le hall. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux pour leur faire son discours annuel. Elle disparut durant une dizaine minutes puis revint.

« Allons-y, la cérémonie va commencer. Mettez-vous en file indienne et suivez-moi. »

Harry se glissa entre les deux blonds et attrapèrent leur main. Malfoy fut d'abord surpris puis serra sa main à son tour, tout comme Jared. Ils entrèrent et tout de suite, le silence se fit. La salle était magnifique. Des chandelles semblaient être suspendues dans les airs, éclairant les quatre tables autour desquelles des élèves étaient déjà assis et regardaient les premières années. Tout au bout de la salle, des professeurs étaient assis derrière une grande table.

Harry cru apercevoir une forme spectrale à l'autre bout de la salle, derrière lui. Quand il cligna des yeux, elle avait disparu. Il décida ensuite de regarder devant lui. Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret et posa un chapeau sale et rapiécé dessus. Celui-ci remua et une des déchirures du bord s'ouvrit et il chanta. Harry n'en revenait pas de ses yeux et il n'était pas le seul. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu un chapeau chanter.

* * *

Encore un de posté ! Fufufu... Bon ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais voilà ^^"

Une review pour la route ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Personne ne s'y attendait

**Il suffisait de trois mots, trois petits mots...**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et mon petit Jared ^^

**Pairing :** HP/OC d'abord puis HP/DM (normalement, mais je verrais comment vont se dérouler les choses xD)

**Rating :** Celle-ci est en rating M pour ce qui va venir, mais les premiers chapitres sont plutôt en T.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^_^ Je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants x) Bref je me tais, place à l'histoire *part se cacher le temps que les lectrices lisent*

XxxX

Imaginez que les Dursley n'aient pas voulu de Harry, qu'il ai eu un destin tout autre que celui qu'on connait. Imaginez-le ami avec les Serpentards, haïssant les Gryffondors. Imaginez-le corrompu par un vil serpent. Imaginez...

**Chapitre V : Personne ne s'y attendait**

Après la chanson, Jared se retourna vers lui et murmura.

« On doit juste porter le chapeau. J'ai cru qu'on devait passer des tests. »

Harry lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le chapeau. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança un parchemin à la main.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous viendrez vous asseoir sur la tabouret. Abbot, Hannah. »

Une fille sortit de la file d'un air timide. Elle mit le chapeau qui lui arriva sous le front et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau l'envoya à Poufsouffle sous les applaudissements de sa maison. Susan Bones la rejoignit alors que Terry Boot prenait sa place parmi les Serdaigles. Lavande Brown se retrouva à Gryffondor, Millicent Bulstrode à Serpentard , de même que Crabbe et Goyle -Harry vit Drago sourire-, Justin Flinch-Fletchey à Poufsouffle, Hermione Granger à Gryffondor, Neville Londubat aussi. Draco lui alla directement à Serpentard dès que le chapeau eu frôlé sa tête. Ce fut au tour de Jared. Après un certain temps, il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Théodore fit de même, Pansy Parkinson rejoignit Draco... les jumelles Patil à Gryffondor... Harry Potter.

Le brun sentit son sang se glacer alors que le silence venait de se faire. On murmurait son nom, chuchotait sur son passage. Il alla le plus vite possible au tabouret et enfonça presque le chapeau sur sa tête pour masquer sa gêne. Une voix résonna autour de lui.

« Hum je vois... C'est assez difficile. Je vois en toi du courage ainsi que de l'intelligence. Et... oh ! Une certaine partie en toi est avide de montrer qu'elle est là, avide de faire ses preuves. Intéressant... Que dirais-tu de Serpentard ? Oui ? Tu m'as l'air d'accord. Très bien alors... SERPENTARD ! »

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eu aucun applaudissement et Harry enleva vite le chapeau pour filer au côté de Jared, rouge de gêne. La cérémonie continua, mais Harry sentait toujours les yeux tournés vers lui. Il entendit que Blaise Zabini les rejoignait chez les Serpentards. Dumbledore lui jeta un profond regard et il sentit une décharge électrique se répandre en lui.

« Je tiens à dire à tout les élèves que la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom le dit, interdite, ainsi que le couloir du troisième étage. A moins bien sûr si vous voulez que votre vie se termine dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Harry entendit certains Serpentards rire jaune, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Alors que les plats venaient d'apparaître par magie, il commença à manger. Ensuite, le trou noir. Ou plutôt, le manque total de souvenirs.

Harry se réveilla dans un lit. Il avait froid et ramena les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il balança les couvertures au pied du lit et se leva. Il aperçut alors une chevelure blonde dans le lit d'à côté et s'y assit.

« 'Red ? »

« Hum... »

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

« Hum... »

Harry sauta alors sous les couvertures aux côtés du blond et, comme à chaque fois qu'il le rejoint, entortilla ses jambes autour des siennes. Celui-ci grogna un peu mais passa ses bras autour de Harry et l'attira contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, Jared se réveilla le premier et partit voir Harry dans son lit mais... il n'y était pas. En tournant la tête, il vit son meilleur ami et Drago dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette scène eu pour réaction de le laisser choqué, puis énervé. Il ferma les yeux, frotta l'arrête de son nez, croyant à un mirage, mais non, lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, c'était toujours la même chose qui était devant ses yeux. Il cria intérieurement et s'apprêta à prendre le bras de Harry quand une main l'arrêta. Il se retourna et vit Blaise.

« Si tu fais ça, il t'en voudra, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir, mieux vaut qu'il se repose. »

Jared retourna la question. Il repensait à la première fois qu'il s'était violemment disputé avec son ami et décida de ne pas le déranger dans son sommeil. Puis il se souvint qu'effectivement, toutes les personnes dans la Grande Salle avait été surprises que le Survivant rejoigne la maison du Lord. Jared partit en courant, prendre une douche puis fila à son petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards. Blaise soupira et fit de même. Mieux valait ne pas être présent quand Drago se réveillerait...

Effectivement, lorsque le blond sortit de ces rêves et qu'il trouva Harry dans son lit, il se dépêcha d'y sortir, légèrement surpris, ce qui fit également réveiller le brun. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui et vit Drago debout en pyjama de soie auburn -on est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas. Il se frotta les yeux d'un air encore ensommeillé. Drago lui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dormi avec... avec... Harry Potter ! Il reprit son air froid et hautain.

« Dis donc Potter, je t'ai pas permis d'avoir dormi dans mon lit je crois. », dit-il.

« Hein ? Tu veux dire que j'ai dormi avec toi ? », demanda naïvement le brun.

« C'est un peu ce que je viens de te dire. »

Harry rougit légèrement et détourna la tête. Lui qui pensait avoir dormi avec Jared, qu'il pensait s'être blotti contre son meilleur ami... Et bien non, à la place, il s'était retrouvé avec Drago. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, mais il n'avait jamais été si proche de quelqu'un physiquement à part Jared.

« Mais euh... C'est toi qui m'a dit que je pouvais venir quand je t'ai demandé hier soir. », tenta-t-il.

« Oui et bien quand je dors, je ne sais pas ce que je dis, voilà ! », rétorqua le blond. « Et ne t'avise plus de faire ça », fit-il alors que ses joues commençaient à rosir.

Il partit alors dans la salle de bain, avec ses affaires de toilettes et sa robe de sorcier pour prendre une douche. Harry soupira. Il n'a jamais cru que se faire des amis à Poudlard était aussi difficile. Mais c'était sûr qu'en tombant dans une maison comme Serpentard, surtout lui le Survivant, rien n'allait être gagné d'avance. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit, les bras sous la tête et réfléchit tout en regardant le plafond.

XxxX

« Non mais t'as vu comme ils étaient ? », rugit Jared.

« Oui, je ne suis pas aveugle merci. »

« Blaise, je suis sérieux ! Le pire, c'était Malefoy. La manière dont il serrait Harry dans ses bras n'avait rien d'innocent, je suis sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et ce, même dans son sommeil. »

« Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de faire des phrases compliquées dès le matin... »

« Ma phrase n'était pas compliquée, c'est juste toi qui est endormi. Bref ! De toute façon, j'irais _discuter_ avec Malefoy et Harry plus tard. Ce que je veux là, c'est déjeuner tranquillement. »

Blaise eu un petit sourire en pensant que la journée était fichtrement bien partie avec les deux blonds. Et quelque part, il avait bien raison. Les deux Serpentards n'avaient pas arrêter de se crêper le chignon -façon de parler évidement ; un Serpentard ne se bat jamais sauf verbalement- et Harry, Blaise et Théodore en avaient presque honte, tandis que le Survivant devait subir tout les chuchotements sur son passage. Bizarrement, l'orphelinat commençait à lui manquer, pensée qu'il ne cita point à Jared -il était déjà assez énervé comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter-.

La semaine passa à une vitesse phénoménale pour les premières années. Harry était toujours aussi émerveillé devant tout les secrets que Poudlard recelait. Les cours n'étaient pas les mêmes que chez les Moldus et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir une seul de ses livres depuis les vacances- tout l'inverse de son meilleur ami.

Le professeur d'enchantements était celui qui l'avait le plus surpris par sa petite taille et sa voix fluette. Drago ne s'était pas retenu de se moquer de lui ouvertement, ce que le professeur n'avait pas semblé remarquer. Flitwick était tombé du haut de sa pile de livres lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que Harry était dans sa salle de classe.

Ensuite, c'était le professeur Chourave. Elle était assez potelée. Jared -qui avait une sainte horreur des plantes- ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait autant aimer la végétation sorcière.

Le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard avait fait peur à Harry lorsqu'il était apparu en traversant le tableau. Il se rendit vite compte que le cours était ennuyeux et discuta avec ses amis Serpentard qui eux aussi semblaient s'ennuyer -sauf Théodore qui prenait des notes pour les autres.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait rendu la salle de classe hilare. Le professeur Quirell -qui bégayait affreusement- avait un drôle de turban autour de la tête et étrangement, il avait une certaine odeur d'ail. Le professeur avait alors expliqué qu'il avait peur qu'une horde de vampire vienne l'attaquer la nuit. Draco avait grimacé quand il eu compris que Quirrell dormait avec son turban.

Lorsque le cours de métamorphose débuta, le professeur McGonagall changea son bureau en tigre puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. Elle avait alors expliqué que la matière qu'elle enseignait était une forme de magie très complexe. Elle ajouta évidement que la personne qui oserait faire le chahut pendant son cours serait envoyé avec interdiction d'y revenir -suite à ça, la classe s'était tue-.

Le vendredi, ils avaient cours de potions et Harry déglutit en sachant que c'était Severus, son directeur de maison qui en était le professeur. Il serait donc obligé de faire un minimum d'efforts pour avoir de bonnes appréciations et de bonne notes.

XxxX

Jared se souvint la première fois que le courrier était arrivée. Une horde de hiboux avait fait irruption dans la Grande Salle il ne sait comment.

Ce jour-là, il reconnut Korry parmi la masse de volatiles et réceptionna sa lettre alors que son hiboux mordillait affectueusement l'oreille de Harry qui grognait.

« Oh regarde, Emmeline et Evan nous ont écris ! », s'exclama le blond.

« C'est vrai ? Montre ! », fit Harry en lui arrachant la lettre des mains.

_« Chers Harry et Jared,_

_Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage dans le train et que vous vous êtes régalés avec les friandises comme nous l'avons fait il y a bien longtemps._

_Nous avons entendu dire que vous étiez tout les deux à Serpentard. Emmeline est un peu déçue, elle croyait que Harry irait à Gryffondor tout comme elle._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous nous verrons peut-être pendant les vacances d'hiver si vous le voulez bien. D'ici-là, profitez bien de l'école._

_Evan et Emmeline_

« Comment on peut _profiter de l'école_ ? », s'étonna Jared

« Boh je sais pas. Peut-être que Evan aimait bien l'école lui. », supposa Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Bon, on y va ? On a cours avec Rogue en potions là. », s'interposa Blaise, tandis qu'il voyait Drago bouillir sur place -leur comportement n'avait pas du tout été digne d'un Serpentard d'après lui-.

Ils se levèrent tous de table et la horde Serpentardesque prit les chemins du cachot. Entrés dans la salle de classe, un frisson les envahit. Severus fit l'appel d'un ton morne et blasé. Il débuta son discours qui lui semblait habituel, tandis que Jared, et Harry assis l'un à côté de l'autre ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment.

« ICI ! », commença-t-il en hurlant presque -il obtint ainsi l'attention de tout ses élèves-. « On ne s'amuse pas à gigoter sa baguette dans tout les sens. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la magnificence d'une potion qui bouillonne dans un chaudron. Je pourrais vous apprendre des tas de choses.. Ou tout simplement à vous mettre dehors si vous me cassez les pieds », finit Severus avec un rictus sur le visage alors que sa classe était mi-effrayée, mi-hilare.

Le cours débuta ensuite dans un silence des plus complet à l'entière satisfaction du maître des potions. Soudain, il y eu une explosion et Jared vit Neville à moitié debout sur un tabouret essayant de ne pas toucher sa potion, la tête recouverte de potion, des cloques apparaissant sur son visage.

« Granger, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. », fit Severus en nettoyant l'_imbécilité de Londubat_ d'un coup de baguette magique. « Et cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour un non-respect de consignes. »

XxxX

« Ce cours de potions était vraiment très amusant. », rit Blaise en sortant de la salle de classe.

« Surtout avec ce nigaud de Londubat », se moqua Malefoy.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Même pas capable de lire ce qui est écrit. », ajouta Théodore.

Alors que Crabbe et Goyle riaient comme des abrutis, Jared et Harry se regardaient, l'air grave, en se tenant la main. Ils ne s'étaient jusque là pas rendu compte combien leurs camarades de Serpentard pouvaient être moqueurs et insultants.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, si jamais ils s'en prennent à toi, ils le regretteront », lui murmura Jared au creux de l'oreille.

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils feront pareil avec moi ? », s'étonna le brun.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me prépare seulement à une éventualité. Mais sache que je serais toujours avec toi, Harry. »

Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux seuls dans leur dortoir. Ils se souriaient mutuellement et Jared caressait la chevelure désordonnée de Harry avec une douceur incomparable. Il approchait son visage de plus en plus prêt de celui de son meilleur ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre. C'était la première fois qu'ils embrassaient quelqu'un et Harry sentit un quelque chose qui s'animait en lui. Quelque chose de si fort qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et il savait que la même chose se passait chez Jared. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les lèvres de son meilleur ami avaient aussi bon goût. Jared planta ses yeux océans dans ceux émeraudes de Harry en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

Le baiser qu'il venaient d'échanger n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais plutôt une promesse qu'ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Alors petit éclaircissement : Jared et Harry sont frères/meilleurs amis, je trouve donc _normal _qu'à leur âge il y ai des démonstrations de ce genre ^^ Voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué(e)s O_O

Ensuite eum je n'ai jamais été très douée pour écrire des lettres alors désolée si celle d'Evan et Emmeline est simple :/

Une review ? (grande ou petite hein :P) Je vous bisoute :3


	7. Chapitre 6 : Absences répétées et inquié

**Il suffisait de trois mots, trois petits mots...**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et mon petit Jared ^^ J'ai décidé d'ajouter un nouveau personnage qui viendra plus tard xD Je ne sais pas si il existe dans le bouquin ou pas mais dans le cas où il n'y est pas, il m'appartient donc 8D

**Pairing :** HP/OC d'abord puis HP/DM (normalement, mais je verrais comment vont se dérouler les choses xD)

**Rating :** Celle-ci est en rating M pour ce qui va venir, mais les premiers chapitres sont plutôt en T.

**Note :** J'ai décidé d'approcher le moment de la « révélation » (vous comprendrez de quoi je parle en lisant le chap') sinon je trouve que l'histoire n'avancerait pas. Donc voilà... Après je ne sais pas si l'idée était bonne ou non, je ne me fie qu'à mon instinct.

Merci pour vos reviews elles me font super plaisir et m'encourage à travailler encore plus ^^

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard, le précédent chapitre a été posté à... beaucoup de mois d'intervalle par rapport à celui d'avant voyez m'en sincèrement désolée !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^_^ Je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants x) Bref je me tais, place à l'histoire *part se cacher le temps que les lectrices lisent*

XxxX

Imaginez que les Dursley n'aient pas voulu de Harry, qu'il ai eu un destin tout autre que celui qu'on connait. Imaginez-le ami avec les Serpentards, haïssant les Gryffondors. Imaginez-le corrompu par un vil serpent. Imaginez...

**Chapitre VI : Absences répétées et inquiétantes**

Au déjeuner, Harry se retrouva dans la même situation qu'au vivarium. Après un certain temps à parler avec entrain, il s'immobilisa, sous l'œil effrayé de Jared. Ce dernier se souvint des recommandations d'Evan : faire comme si de rien n'était et emmener Harry ailleurs pour le gifler -geste que le blond détestait-.

« Hum, apparemment Harry n'a plus faim », fit-il avec un rire jaune. « On se retrouve dans la salle commune. »

Il empoigna son meilleur ami par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle après avoir jeté un regard appuyé à la table des professeurs, plus particulièrement à Severus qui avait suivi la scène depuis le début. Celui-ci s'éclipsa à son tour.

« Harry, réveille-toi ! », s'impatientait Jared alors qu'il giflait Harry pour la cinquième fois.

« Jared, laisse je m'en occupe », dit Severus qui venait d'arriver. « Il ne se réveille pas ? »

« Non, et pourtant je n'y vais pas de main morte. »

« Bon, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Attends-moi ici et trouve une histoire pour ses amis. »

A vrai dire, Blaise, Drago, Théodore, Vincent et Grégory n'étaient pas vraiment les _amis de Harry Potter_.

Le maitre des potions s'en alla en portant Harry. Jared décida de monter dans le dortoir. Il préférait rester seul et ne pas retourner dans la Grande Salle, même s'il n'avait que très peu mangé. Il se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit.

XxxX

« Eh Jared, réveille-toi ! »

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage anxieux de Théodore.

« Harry n'est pas avec toi ? »

Le blond fit semblant de chercher autour de lui et prit un air effrayé. En fait, il l'était vraiment. Son meilleur ami n'était toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie, ce devait être assez grave.

« N... non, nous nous sommes disputés en sortant de la Grande Salle. Harry est parti en courant en me disant qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Je suis monté dans le dortoir et c'est là que j'ai du m'assoupir », mentit parfaitement Jared.

« Oh... Désolé », marmonna Théodore.

« C'est rien, il va sûrement revenir. », sourit le blond. « Enfin, je l'espère. »

XxxX

« Mr Potter est actuellement à l'infirmerie pendant quelques jours pour des raisons personnelles. Interdiction formelle d'aller le voir. Je tiens donc à ce que cette rumeur ne se propage pas dans tout Poudlard ou sinon gare à vous. Je sais à qui l'information a été passée et je vous punirais tous sans exception si jamais cela se produit. Ai-je bien été clair ? »

Severus Rogue observa les quatre élèves de première année et ne vit que la peur d'être puni dans leurs yeux. Il eu un sourire satisfait et s'en alla dans un mouvement de capes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« C'est grave ? »

« Il va revenir bientôt ? »

Voilà qu'à peine le maitre des potions était parti que Jared se fit harceler de questions en tout genre.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. A part peut-être le fait que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit. », expliqua le meilleur ami de Harry. « Maintenant, si vous pouviez bien me dire pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour lui, je pourrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie pour avoir quelques informations de plus », mentit encore une fois Jared qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de satisfaire la curiosité de ses camarades Serpentards.

« C'est juste qu'on se demande quand Potter sera de nouveau dans nos pattes. », maugréa Drago sous l'œil amusé de Blaise.

Le trio, c'est-à-dire Drago, Blaise et Théodore, s'en allèrent pour laisser Jared seul. Néanmoins, avant de partir, Blaise lui chuchota que Malefoy ne disait pas la vérité.

Le blond soupira quand il fut seul et plongea dans ses devoirs. Ils avaient un devoir de botanique à rendre pour le lendemain et il l'avait à peine commencé. Surtout que sans l'aide de Harry, il allait avoir encore plus de mal.

Harry... Il espérait vraiment que son ami allait se rétablir très vite.

XxxX

« Mr Potter, veuillez venir vous recoucher immédiatement ! », résonna la voix de Mrs Pomfresh.

Pour la septième fois de la journée, Harry avait tenté de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie. Et pour la septième fois, l'infirmière l'avait retenu juste avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

Le brun retourna à son lit d'un pas trainant. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas quitté cette pièce et l'air de dehors lui manquait.

Soudain, Harry se plia en deux en se tenant la tête. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'infirmière et se releva comme rien ne s'était passé.

« Je vous préviens, si vous ne me laissez pas partir, je vous tue. Est-ce bien compris ? », siffla Harry.

« Écoutes mon garçon, tu ne me fais aucunement peur alors je te prierais de bien vouloir aller te coucher avant que je ne t'y obliges pas la force. », répliqua Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry la regarda comme s'il s'ennuyait et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Pourquoi les adultes n'écoutent-ils jamais les enfants ? Pertrifi... »

« Non mais dis donc mon garçon ! »

Elle prit la baguette de Harry, la mit dans sa poche et le força à boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Dix minutes après, le brun s'endormit et l'infirmière partit directement voir Dumbledore dans son bureau. Severus était déjà présent quand elle y arriva.

« C'est affreux Albus ! Cet enfant a essayé de me jeter le maléfice du saucisson. Ce matin il était pourtant calme et tout d'un coup, il est devenu agressif. Je lui ai donné une potion de Sommeil pour qu'il se repose un peu. »

« Je vois. Gardez-le avec vous encore quelques jours et nous pourrons sûrement identifier la raison de ce changement brutal de comportement. », dit posément Dumbledore. « Severus, allez voir ses camarades et posez leur des questions au sujet de Harry. »

Le professeur de potions et l'infirmière partirent exécuter ce que Dumbledore venait de leur demander.

XxxX

« Neader, Malefoy, Zabini et Nott dans mon bureau. », fit Severus en franchissant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Les concernés se regardèrent et suivirent leur directeur de maison.

« Bien. », fit celui-ci. « Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Mr Potter ces derniers temps ? »

« Et bien, à part ses absences, il n'y avait rien. », dit Jared.

« Il avait juste l'air un peu agressif avant qu'il ne s'immobilise. », réalisa Blaise.

« Une fois, je me souviens qu'il se parlait à lui-même avant de dormir. Il paraissait un peu angoissé. », dit Théodore.

« Très bien. Et toi Drago, tu n'as pas d'anecdotes à me donner ? », demanda Severus.

« Je m'en fiche de Potter et de ce qui peut lui arriver. », répondit celui-ci en s'en allant, légèrement blasé et énervé de cet _entretien_ avec son parrain.

XxxX

« Pourquoi il nous a demandé ça ? », se demanda Jared à vois haute.

« Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas encore ce qu'a Harry et qu'ils veulent savoir l'état dans lequel il est lorsque ça lui arrive. », marmonna Blaise en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, mais dans ce cas-là, puisqu'ils l'ont à l'infirmerie, pourquoi ils ne l'observent pas eux-mêmes. »

« Les gens ne réagissent pas de la même manière avec différentes personnes. », dit Théodore, pensif. « Regarde Drago par exemple. Avec Harry il est froid, distant... Alors qu'avec Blaise et moi, c'est totalement l'inverse. »

Jared prit son menton entre son pouce et son index.

« Je me fous de ce que Severus a dit, je vais le voir à l'infirmerie. Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous ne saviez pas si jamais on vous demande. »

Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent alors que le blond courait déjà voir Harry.

« Ils sont tous fous ici. », fit Blaise en soufflant.

XxxX

« Harry. Harry, réveille-toi ! Aller debout j'te dis ! », chuchota Jared.

Mais le brun ne se réveillait pas et le blond commençait à s'énerver.

« Harry, si tu te réveilles pas je hurle. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Jared soupira et s'allongea avec son meilleur ami dans le lit. Au moins, quand il se réveillera, Jared sera là.

Mais à peine ce dernier était allongé que Mrs Pomfresh revint de son entretien avec Dumbledore. Elle grommelait et paraissait ne pas être très contente. Le blond se cacha sous la couverture pendant que l'infirmière allait directement dans son bureau en marmonnant toujours. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul avec Harry, il sortit de sa cachette et observa son ami dormir en jouant avec ses cheveux, un sourire idiot collé sur son visage. Il décida finalement de s'endormir, le soleil s'étant déjà couché depuis un long moment pour laisser place à une lune blanche et scintillante.

XxxX

« Jared, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? »

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Ça fait presque une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu me manques 'Ry. »

« Oui, je sais, je suis irrésistible », rigola le brun. « Bon, maintenant tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'il ne reviennes. »

« Qui ça il ? »

« Les visites sont interdites à Mr Potter ! Veuillez retourner dans votre salle commune ! », hurla l'infirmière.

Jared s'enfuit en courant en faisant un signe de la main à Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit et envoya presque un regard noir à l'infirmière.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Vous pouvez me promettre de ne pas lui dire ? », fit Harry.

« Oui, si vous voulez. », dit Mrs Pomfresh en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai... je crois que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma tête. Il me fait un peu peur et il est très méchant. »

XxxX

« Attends Jared ! Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vient le voir et que... »

« Oui enfin, je sais pas trop ce qu'il lui fait, Blaise. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Harry a peur de cette personne. »

« Mais il faut y retourner alors ! »

« Ah oui et si jamais c'est ce « Il » qui est avec lui, on fait quoi nous ? »

« T'as raison, on doit trouver un plan... »

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre posté (ouf !)

Bon je ne sais pas vraiment quand on se revoir malheureusement... Les études me prennent pas mal de temps (ce qui m'agace pas mal mais bon je n'ai pas le choix).

Malgré tout, une review ou même plusieurs ne seraient pas de trop ^^

Si jamais quelque chose reste encore obscur dites-le moi je tenterais de vous répondre sans trop révéler de choses :P

Bises à la prochaine :)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Escapade Nocturne et Explic

**Il suffisait de trois mots, trois petits mots...**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et mon petit Jared ^^ J'ai décidé d'ajouter un nouveau personnage qui viendra plus tard xD Je ne sais pas si il existe dans le bouquin ou pas mais dans le cas où il n'y est pas, il m'appartient donc 8D

**Pairing :** HP/OC d'abord puis HP/DM (normalement, mais je verrais comment vont se dérouler les choses xD)

**Rating :** Celle-ci est en rating M pour ce qui va venir, mais les premiers chapitres sont plutôt en T.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^_^ Je prends toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants x) Bref je me tais, place à l'histoire *part se cacher le temps que les lectrices lisent*

XxxX

Imaginez que les Dursley n'aient pas voulu de Harry, qu'il ai eu un destin tout autre que celui qu'on connait. Imaginez-le ami avec les Serpentards, haïssant les Gryffondors. Imaginez-le corrompu par un vil serpent. Imaginez...

**Chapitre VII : Escapade Nocturne et Explications**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le petit groupe de trois passait son temps à la bibliothèque, ce qui embêtait quelque peu Drago qui se retrouvait souvent tout seul, refusant daller dans l'antre de Mme Pince. Le blond les questionnait souvent sur la raison de leur présence dans la bibliothèque. Aucun Serpentard n'y passait autant de temps qu'eux !

Environ cinq jours après , tout redevint normal. Enfin presque...

Il était minuit et le couvre-feu était levé depuis un petit moment. Tout le château semblait plongé dans un de ces merveilleux petits mirages habituellement appelés rêves. Tous les élèves était couchés dans leur lit et les esprits vagabondaient. Tous ? Non, trois se baladaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Non mais taisez-vous, vous faites trop de bruit vous deux ! »

« Mais c'est Théo qui vient de me marcher sur le pied ! »

« T'as qu'à avancer plus vite... »

Jared se frotta l'arrête du nez et pensa alors qu'il aurait du aller voir Harry tout seul, surtout si c'est pour se coltiner ces deux boulets à travers les quelques étages qui les séparaient de l'infirmerie. Il se retourna vers ses deux camarades.

« Bon, écoutez-moi bien vous deux ! Si vous vous la fermez pas, on rentre, enfin vous rentrez et je vais voir Harry seul. Ok ? »

« Ok », firent en même temps Blaise et Théo soudain plus calmes.

Le blond soupira et ils reprirent leur marche. Arrivés à l'étage recherché, ils revirent leur plan une dernière fois et, d'un hochement de tête mutuel, ils ouvrirent silencieusement la porte de l'infirmerie et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne et leur ami dormait profondément grâce à une potion de sommeil, qu'ils savaient être donnée par Mrs Pomfresh tout les soirs.

« Levicorpus. »

Le corps de Harry s'éleva lentement au-dessus de son lit et Jared l'amena vers lui avec sa baguette tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Phase numéro réussie ! », murmura Blaise.

« On y va. », ordonna Théo. « J'entends des bruits de pas. »

En effet, leur directeur de maison approchait. Les trois -maintenant quatre- enfants s'en allèrent à toute vitesse, Harry toujours dans les airs.

« Mais fait attention un peu Jared ! »

« Oh c'est bon, je fais ce que je peux ! C'est pas de ma faute si Harry se prend tout les murs. »

« C'est quand même toi qui tiens la baguette. Pauvre Harry, ils va être plein de bleus et de bosses demain. »

BOUM !

Le survivant venait de percuter de plein fouet un autre mur et cette fois, ils purent entendre des pas précipités, ainsi que des voix. Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent et coururent à travers les couloirs qui les séparèrent de leur salle commune. Une fois avoir dit le mot de passe et être entrés, Jared se dépêcha de monter Harry dans son lit. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle commune et se jeta dans un des fauteuils.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a réussi à reprendre Harry, faut faire attention à ce que celui qui lui fait peur ne revienne pas. », murmura Jared à l'intention des deux autres.

« Faudrait quand même rester avec lui toute la journée alors... Mais on a les cours aussi donc ça va pas être facile. », remarqua Théo.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait garder Harry avec lui. Vous vous souvenez de celui qui nous a amené du train jusqu'à Poudlard ? »

« Une espèce de géant ? »

« Oui. Il est très gentil, j'ai fait sa connaissance il y a quelques jours dans le parc. Je suis certain qu'il voudra bien nous garder Harry. Et qui irait le soupçonner de l'avoir chez lui ? Personne ! Avouez que je suis intelli... »

« AAAAAHH ! Potter dégage ! »

Blaise, Jared et Théo filèrent au dortoir et trouvèrent Harry à califourchon sur un Drago Malefoy rouge et gêné. Le survivant prit sa baguette et la pointa sur les arrivants.

« Vous, vous bougez pas ! _Stupéfix_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! Voyons Drago, je sais que t'en as envie. », dit Harry d'une voix sensuelle.

« Mais n'importe quoi, fous-moi la paix Potter ! Et descends de... Aaah mais enlève ta main d'où elle est ! »

Le brun venait de glisser sa main sur l'intimité de Drago qui suait à présent à grosses gouttes. Il haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha sa tête de celle du blond.

« Laisse-toi faire. »

Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago -qui ne disait plus un mot- et bougea sa main de sorte qu'elle aille dans le boxer du blond. Le brun se décolla de sa victime et entreprit de lui enlever son bas de pyjama pendant qu'il rougissait fortement.

« T'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. »

« Mr Potter ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Drago soupira de soulagement alors que son parrain venait d'entrer dans leur dortoir. Il paraissait furieux et lança un regard noir à Blaise, Théo et Jared, toujours stupéfiés. Il leur rendit leur mobilité.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, Mr Potter ? »

« Donner du plaisir à Drago évidemment. Étant un très bon occlumens et légimens, j'ai pu _voir_ qu'il n'attendait que ça. », dit calmement Harry.

« Est-ce vrai, Drago ? »

« Non, il ment ! Comme si je voulais que Potter m'approche ou même s'occupe de moi ! », s'écria Drago, rouge de colère -ou de honte ?-.

« Je ne dirais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mr Potter, retournez à l'infirmerie. », ordonna Severus.

« Mr Potter n'est plus là. Enfin, pour le moment. Quoiqu'il en soit, foutez-moi la paix et dégagez. Je suis occupé là. », répliqua Harry.

« Mais de quoi il parle ? », demanda Jared au professeur de potions.

Severus pensa alors qu'il ne pouvait pas dire aux amis de Harry que celui-ci avait un _petit_ problème et que la personne devant eux n'était pas le Harry qu'ils connaissaient, que c'était une toute autre personne et que celle-ci les détestait au plus haut point et que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore quelle était cette histoire que Malefoy junior voulait avoir du plaisir avec Harry ? Voyait-il dans le futur ou était-ce autre chose ? Non, il ne pouvait pas leur avouer ça. Il préférait encore attendre un petit moment avant de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait contacter les tuteurs de Harry et leur dire ce que ce dernier avait.

« Rien. Il est simplement malade. »

« Mais n'importe quoi, je ne... »

« _Pertrificus Totalus_. Bien, je vais ramener Harry avec moi. Quand à vous trois, tâchez de le laisser où il est. Ou sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de vous coller tout les soirs après les cours jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. »

Rogue partit, les laissant quelque peu pantelants. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Harry pou qu'il soit dans un état tels que celui là ?

« Vous avez intérêt à bien surveiller Potter. Si jamais il s'approche encore de moi... », commença Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Malfoy ? Appeler papa maman ? Le jour où tu sauras vraiment menacer quelqu'un, appelle-moi. », se moqua Jared.

Les quatre enfants retournèrent alors se coucher, les deux blonds étant sûrement les plus choqués dans l'histoire. Jared parce que Harry voulait faire il ne savait quoi avec Malfoy. Et Drago parce que Harry voulait lui faire il ne savait quoi.

XxxX

BOUM !

« Outch ! Putain ça fait mal... »

Jared était dans la cuisine de Poudlard et se régalait des quelques mets qu'il restait encore. Il s'était malheureusement fait surprendre par quelqu'un qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à identifier, vu l'obscurité. Il s'était cogné le coude contre un des murs en tentant de se cacher. Mais sa tentative avait échoué et il fut vite découvert.

« Voyons Neader, même à cette heure-ci tu continues de dire des injures. Surveilles ton langage. »

L'orphelin jeta un regard noir à Drago pendant que celui-ci entrait à son tour dans la cuisine de Poudlard.

« Tu peux parler toi. Tu faisais moins ton fier devant Harry tout à l'heure. Monsieur le Prince. »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule. D'ailleurs toi aussi t'avais une sale tête. T'étais jaloux hum ? »

Jared ne répondit pas mais serra les dents et les poings pour ne pas dire une parole ou faire un geste qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. A la place, il fit un sourire hypocrite à Drago.

« Je vois. Tu l'aimes hein ? », demanda Drago.

« Qu... C'est pas tes affaires, fous-moi la paix Malefoy ! Et puis arrête de te foutre de moi. »

« Je suis sérieux là. J'ai très bien vu ton visage quand tu as compris ce que Harry me faisait l'autre soir. Je sais aussi que tu aurais pu éviter le sort si tu aurais fait un peu plus attention. Je suis pas aussi bête que tu ne le crois. »

« De toute façon, c'est pas ton problème mais le mien. »

« Si justement ! Si Potter ne se calme pas vite, il reviendra pour me faire... _ça_ ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? »

Drago se pencha sur Jared pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

XxxX

« Tu trouves pas que c'est bizarre, Théo ? »

« Oh que si Blaise ! C'est vraiment étrange. On dirait qu'ils se sont pris un sort d'amnésie... »

« Ou bien le sort de l'Impérium. »

« Ils ne sont jamais ensemble d'habitude... »

« A part quand on les force. »

« Oui mais dans ce cas-là, ils ne se parlent pas et s'ignorent. »

« Ou ils se jettent des regards noirs. »

« Ou s'insultent. »

« Ou pire. »

En ce moment, Blaise et Théo étaient en train d'espionner les deux blonds qui semblaient en bons termes pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Caché derrière un mur du troisième étage, ils écoutaient leur conversation. Cela faisait quand même quelques jours que Drago et Jared se parlaient avec entrain, gaieté et complicité. Les deux autres Serpentards trouvaient ça louche et étaient sûrs qu'ils y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça !

« De mon côté, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire. T'arrivera à faire ce que tu veux ? », demanda Jared.

« Bon, comme Severus est mon parrain, je pense que je pourrais arriver à l'amadouer », dit Drago.

« T'es sûr de ça ? J'en suis pas aussi convaincu que toi... »

« Bon écoutes-moi bien. Je suis un Malefoy. Donc, ce genre de choses m'est très facile. Regarde toi par exemple, j'ai trouvé tout les bons arguments pour te convaincre. »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais Rogue n'est pas comme moi, il est beaucoup plus vieux. Enfin bon, de toute façon, on verra bien Malefoy ! »

Les deux blonds se séparèrent d'un hochement de tête et partirent chacun dans une direction opposée à l'autre. Les deux espions échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ?

« Mieux vaut se séparer. Je vais avec Drago, toi tu vas avec Jared. On se rejoint au dortoir quand on pensera que ce sera bon. », fit Théo avec l'approbation de Blaise. « Tu te rappelles du sort d'invisibilité hein ? »

Les deux Serpentards allèrent donc suivre un des deux blonds chacun.

XxxX

TOC TOC !

« Entrez ! »

Drago poussa lentement la porte du bureau de son parrain et y entra. La pièce était toujours aussi peu accueillante. Elle était presque plongée dans le noir, des masses informes trainaient dans des bocaux sur des étagères tout au fond. Le bureau était au centre de la pièce bien rangé sans aucune feuille trainant dessus. Le sol était dur et froid comme la mort et la pièce entière dégageait une envie d'y sortir au plus vite. Cependant, le petit Serpentard n'y prenait pas garde.

« Tiens, Drago. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? », demanda le professeur, assis sur sa chaise, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes.

« J'aimerais savoir exactement ce qu'a Harry Potter. Son comportement m'a énervé au plus haut point et pour ne pas le punir par erreur, je veux savoir ce qu'il a. Il a été capable de lancer un sort que l'on n'apprend pas en première année, il a mentionné qu'il savait se servir de l'occlumencie et de la légimencie, qui sont très difficiles à apprendre. Et enfin, il a dit qu'il n'était pas Potter. », dit Drago d'une traite en gardant le menton droit, la tête haute et les yeux rivés dans ceux de son parrain.

Celui-ci rugit intérieurement mais garda un visage impossible à déchiffrer. Il savait très bien que cette scène allait arriver tôt ou tard, mais pas maintenant. Surtout avec son filleul. Il inspira profondément.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ceci ne vous regarde absolument pas toi et tes petits amis. Moins vous en saurez et mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Maintenant, sors de cette pièce et va faire tes devoirs ! »

« Non ! Nous sommes tout les quatre les amis de Harry et nous pouvons l'aider ! Nous en sommes très bien capable ! S'il est si malade que ça, pourquoi il ne va pas à Sainte Mangouste d'ailleurs ? »

« Bon Drago, je n'aimerais pas vous mettre en colle et encore moins enlever des points à Serpentard. Alors sortez tout de suite d'ici ! Ce n'est plus votre parrain qui vous parle, mais votre professeur et directeur de maison ! »

« Non non et non ! Je veux savoir ! De toute façon, si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera demain, si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera après-demain, et ainsi de suite. Je viendrais vous voir tout les jours. »

Sur ce, Drago se tourna vers la porte, tourna la poignée et s'apprêta à la tirer, mais la main de son parrain se posa sur son épaule.

« Assieds-toi, ça va être très long. », dit-il.

Derrière la porte, Théo avait l'oreille appuyée et ne ratait pas un seul mot de la conversation.

Quand elle fut finie, il avait le regard dans le vague, les yeux grands ouvert, la bouche bée et son corps ne lui répondait plus. Mais il parvint à s'enfuir jusqu'au dortoir pour attendre Blaise avant que Severus et Drago ne puissent le voir.

XxxX

« Professeur McGonagall ! », s'écria Jared.

« Tiens, Monsieur Neader. Que faites-vous ici ? », lui demanda la directrice des lions.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas le temps de vous écouter je pense. »

« C'est au sujet de Harry. »

Le professeur de métamorphose hésita un moment et dit le mot de passa pour accéder au bureau de directeur, Blaise assez loin derrière.

McGonagall frappa à la porte et entra avec Jared. A l'arrivée du Serpentard, le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise avec un mince sourire.

« Monsieur Neader. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. », dit celui-ci.

Jared s'assit avec un effort maladroit et fixa le bon de ses chaussures une minute environ. Le directeur posait sur lui un regard appuyé qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il leva son regard dans celui azur du directeur et prit la parole.

« C'est à propos de Harry... », fit Jared.

« Je le sais. »

« Vous savez sûrement pourquoi je viens vous voir à propos de lui ? »

« Effectivement, et je ne peux malheureusement te répondre. Ce qu'a Harry ne nous est plus inconnu, mais nous devons faire de notre mieux pour le soigner et... »

« ALBUS ! C'est horrible, Mr Potter s'est enfui et je ne le trouve p... », cria Mrs Pomfresh en entrant dans le bureau sans frapper.

Elle remarqua la présence de Jared et se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas fait assez attention et avait baissé sa garde.

« Bon et bien je pense que Mr Neader ici présent aimerait bien nous aider à le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Dumbledore les yeux pétillants. « Je ne pense pas qu'on prenne la peine de demander à un adulte de l'accompagner, il sait se débrouiller. »

Jared hocha la tête et déglutit bruyamment. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir Harry ! Enfin, s'il le retrouvait bien évidemment...

XxxX

« Putain Harry t'as intérêt de te montrer et devant moi. », siffla Jared tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs dans l'espoir de retrouver son petit ami.

Soudain, un bruit d'éclaboussure l'interpella. Une grande flaque d'eau avait inondé le couloir et des rires aiguës provenaient des toilettes des filles. Jared s'y rendit et le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux le laissa pantelant. Harry était allongé par terre dans l'eau, se fichant absolument de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et ses yeux perdus dans le vague pleuraient. Au-dessus de lui, Mimi Geignarde rigolait. Foutu fantôme stupide !

« Harry ! », hurla Jared. « Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le blond le secouait mais il n'obtenait aucune réponse, aucun mouvement de la part du brun. Celui-ci semblait presque pétrifié et la température de son corps était minimale. Le blond le suréleva, le déshabilla et l'enroula dans sa cape d'hiver qu'il avait mise sur son dos. Toujours aucune réaction venant de Harry.

Jared décida alors de le ramener où il était, c'est-à-dire l'infirmerie. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, il le devait et le savait. Il prit les affaires trempées de Harry et les fit léviter du mieux qu'il pouvait devant lui. Les lèvres de son ami commençaient maintenant à prendre une teinte violette inquiétante. Le Serpentard posa ses lèvres dessus, dans l'espoir de le réchauffer, mais cela ne fit rien. La panique le gagnait et il courut tout le reste du trajet.

L'infirmière l'accueillit avec un hurlement strident qui aurait presque fait éclater les vitres. Elle l'ordonna de l'allonger sur le lit le plus proche et de le mettre nu. Le blond s'exécuta rapidement et bientôt Harry était revêtu de vêtements secs et chauds, sous la couverture. Le blond tenait sa main et ne voulait plus la lâcher. Il contrôlait ainsi la remontée de température du brun.

« Il recommence à prendre des couleurs. », observa l'infirmière. « Je te permets de rester un peu, mais pas beaucoup, seulement jusqu'au coucher du soleil. »

Jared la remercia d'un sourire et serra la main de Harry un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Il semblait si fragile, si vulnérable à cet instant que le blond avait peur de le casser ou de lui faire du mal. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Harry renfermait quelque chose d'ignoble en lui et que même s'il était son ami depuis bien longtemps, ses sentiments à l'égard du brun ne resteraient peut-être pas les mêmes.

* * *

Je n'ai eu aucune review pour le chap' précédent...

J'espère que vous vous rattraperez sur celui-là ! :P

Je sais que ce qui s'est passé là est un peu bizarre, mais c'est normal ! Je suis contradictoire envers moi-même, ce n'est pas grave !

Des questions, un avis ? Faites-moi tout partager en review ! :D (il est 22h30 et j'avoue être fatiguée bonne nuit à tous et à toutes !)

Au plaisir de vous revoir *courbette*


End file.
